The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIHP-I’. ‘PIIHP-I’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIHP-I’ originated as an open-pollinated seedling from seed collected from Hydrangea paniculata ‘HYPMAD I’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,082) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘PIIHP-I’ was selected in the summer of 2006 by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Dearing, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIHP-I’ by softwood cuttings since 2006 in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of ‘PIIHP-I’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.